Digital printing technologies rely on the adhesion of printing fluid particles to a substrate (e.g., paper, plastic, or other materials) to produce a printed image, such as a recreation of a digital image. The location of the printing fluid particles on the substrate is electrically controlled to produce a desired image. The printed image may include areas of flat tint (i.e., exhibiting one uniform shade) and areas of non-flat tint (i.e., exhibiting a range of tones or shades).